


Skyscrapers

by mirkku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Post-Apocalypse, There will be fluff, and hidekane will probably happen, and other pairings, i dont think too many people will die, i'll add tags later on, kens dad is already dead tho, nothing too horrible will happen, other people will appear too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken travels with Hide, a merchant, to find a doctor for his mother. But it's not that easy when you can't go outside without wearing a special suit for protection against the dangerous gasses and heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first time i write about anything that doesn't take place in wither the same settings as the anime/manga itself or in the modern world so i didn't know how to describe things so if there's anything you wonder about, please ask and i'll be happy to answer~  
> I hope it's not all that bad and yeah-  
> I'm a bit rusty at writing so sorry about that  
> and i'd love to know what you think about it so far!  
> also, english isn't my first language so if there's any mistakes it's probably because of that--

Kaneki Ken loved reading. He also loved the few books he owned, the books he got from his dad after his death. 

The books his late dad owned were mainly dark fantasy with horrible things happening to the main characters that his mom didn't let him read when he was young but there were also a few old fairy tales that she herself had even read to him. Other than that there was one book in particular that he loved. This book was, as his late grandma had told him, a book about what the world used to be, how the world used to be. His grandma had told him that when she was young, there used to be billions of people living on the earth. She had told him that there were almost no place on earth that was not inhabited by humans. She told him that she had lived in a building with 40 floors and that she could see both the sun and the moon from there at dusk.

Ken couldn't see anything from his room, because it was 20 meters underground. It was too hot to live on the surface where his grandparents used to live on. The reason to this had never been explained to him, but he’s heard that because the earth has moved closer to the sun it caused most life on earth to die and the atmosphere to become thinner. Those who survived this made their new homes home’s underground. The nights were now -90 °C and days up to +250 °C. There are some bigger cities but where Ken lived there were just 12 underground homes.

Most people lived in their homes underground but there were merchants who had means of traveling from city to city, trading things. They traveled with the earth, staying between the days heat and nights cold and living with people in their homes when they stayed in cities. Merchants who travel around usually had their whole families with them.

When Ken was 7 there was a group of merchants who stopped by. He had shared his room with a lady and her twin boys who were a few years younger than him for a week. After that the merchants had stopped by a few more times but they never stayed for as long. The things they traveled in looked a lot like the ‘military tanks’ and ‘busses’ he had seen pictures of and read about in his book. But they seemed bigger than the things he’s seen in pictures. Some of them seemed to fit at least 30 people in them! Ken always waited for the merchants to stop by again, just so that he could see their vehicles again.

 

The only other kid who was in Ken’s age was his cousin but they weren't particularly close. This was probably due to his cousin liking to do dangerous stuff. Last time he had gone out and play with him they had climbed the rocks near where they lived, causing Ken to fall and almost break the screen of his suit. Ken still liked to go outside but became more cautious of places that could possibly be dangerous.

Now Ken was 12 and his mother’s health was getting worse. About two months ago when his mom was supposed to go outside she hadn't noticed that her outdoors suit wasn't fastened properly. When she got the warning that there were dangerous gasses in her suit she had made it quite far already. The only doctor who had been living there had died last year, and there were no means of getting a doctor there any time soon. The only way to get a doctor was to travel to the next town or city with a doctor and then come back, but with no vehicles to travel with Kens only option would be to walk. He couldn't do that, and his aunt refused to help even if the reason his mom had gone out was to get her sister thing she kept asking for. Ken wouldn't survive if he started walking to the direction of the next town over, even if he knew where it was!

Because his mother was ill, Ken couldn't really go outside anymore. There was a cave, a bit away from where they lived, where the water had frozen on the walls and there was a pool of ice that was a beautiful deep green. Ice could in Kens opinion be a bit intimidating but because there were holes in the walls and roof that let in sunlight they glistered quite beautifully. He had visited the cave a lot, especially after his dad had died and he wanted to be alone. He had wanted to take his favorite book with him there to read but his mother had told him that he couldn't take it with him. Now that he was older he understood that It might even burn away so he never took any of his books away from his room anymore.

Other than the cave there wasn't much to see outside during days , there was sand and rocks as long as Ken could see, and the entries to the homes in their area that were just staircases leading down to metallic looking doors. But during nights you could see tens of thousands stars, shining brightly. Kens mom didn't let him stay up for too long but during the few times he had been able to go up an see the stars he had fallen in love with them almost as much as with his books.

Now that Kens mom was ill, he had to take care of their home all by himself. Their home had 3 floors in total, the one closest so the surface was where you put on the suit you could go out with and was an isolating space. Underneath it was where Ken had his room, his moms room, kitchen and a small living room area. Underneath that there was the room with the generator for electricity, water and fresh air and along with the food stash. People who lived far off from the bigger cities and towns only had the chance to get food if there were merchants stopping by or if there were somebody who could go and get some from the bigger cities.

How he had been able to keep all the machines clean and running and all of their rooms dustless and organized for a month he didn't know but he was quite proud of it. Ken was also getting better at cooking, even if his meals didn't taste as good as his mothers, they were better than the burned things he had made at first. But they were starting to run out of sugar, even if it only had been a few months since the merchants were visiting, so Ken figured he had to go and ask his aunt for some so they wouldn't run out too quickly. He put on the suit and was making his way to his aunt’s home when he saw something in the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide finally appears!  
> And stuff is gonna start happening in the next chapter, hopefully~

When the merchants and their caravan reached the small town Ken lived in there was a dust cloud surrounding them. Other people started coming out of their homes with their kids and soon the towns few kids were playing with the merchants kids while the adults were buying and trading. Ken figured that he should buy sugar so that he wouldn't need to borrow from his aunt.

Soon after Ken had closed the door behind him to get money he heard a knock on the door. Ken raised a brow and opened the door again, revealing a boy with a new looking suit on his doorstep.

The boy had asked if he could come inside and Ken said yes so they took off their suits and went to the living room.

"So, um, what so do you want?" Ken mentally scolded himself for sounding so harsh. The other boy, who Ken now saw had blonde hair with dark roots and warm honey eyes, scratching the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if I could stay here until, you know, we hit the road again."

Ken stared at the other. Was he going to let a stranger stay with them while his mom was sick? He didn't know how to say no to other people though. After a sigh Ken looked at the other boy again, "Yeah, it’s okay". The blonde raised a brow, "Are you sure? Because-" but before he could finish his sentence Ken was already shaking his head, "No, it's okay, I’ll make a bed ready for you tonight". The blonde smiled widely, "the name's Nahachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide", the blonde now known as Hide reached his hand out towards Ken . Ken looked at then hand for a second before shaking it with a shy smile. "I'm Kaneki Ken" Ken said. "Nice to meet you Kaneki" Hide said with an another grin.

 

Hide had gone and got his stuff earlier and after that they had started talking. Ken had found out that Hide owned music player with foreign songs and that he liked going scavenging. Ken had also learned that Hide was two years older than him. They had hit it off and talked until Ken had to prepare dinner.

 

Hide sat by the dinner table and talked about whatever crossed his mind while Ken cooked. It was mainly about things and people he'd seen and met. When the rice was cooking Ken took three plates and placed them on the table. Hide raised a brow, "Is there someone else joining us?". Ken glanced towards the door to his moms room for a second before looking back at Hide, "I doubt that she'll join us but I’m making for my mom too" Ken said as he took the rice off the stove. Hide looked towards the door that Ken had looked at, "Is she sick?", he asked. Ken looked down and nodded. "She...she has gas poisoning and isn't getting better". Hide gave him a sympathetic look and mumbled a 'I’m sorry'. Ken didn't say anything as he put rice, beans and vegetables on the plates. After he gave Hide one of them he took an another plate of food for his mom.

 

That evening Ken changed his bed ware so that Hide could sleep there. Hide had tried telling him that he didn't need to give up his bed for him but Ken had insisted. Hide ended up sleeping in Kens bed and falling asleep in merely minutes despite insisting that he could take the futon. Ken looked up at Hide after he had laid down on the futon. He wonders what kind of bed Hide usually slept in. Ken then closed his own eyes and fell asleep too.

 

When Ken woke up Hide was still sleeping soundly so he decided to make breakfast and check on his mom. Soon after he had washed the dishes from his moms breakfast Hide emerged from Kens room. They exchanged 'good morning's and Hide sat down while Ken served their breakfast. "Man, Kaneki, you have the comfiest bed EVER" Hide grinned as he stretched his arms. "You think so?" Was all Ken managed as he sat down across from Hide. "Yeah" Hide said and nodded eagerly. Ken smiled at Hides energy so early in the morning. It wasn’t long past 6am yet and Ken himself wanted to go back to sleep but the blonde seemed to be eager to start a new day.

“Hide, how come you spend all day with me” Ken asked. Hide looked at Ken surprised but then proceeded to ruffle his hair and laugh, “Because I like spending time with you, of course!”. Ken pouted and tried to fix his hair. But then, with a slightly more serious expression Hide said, “I don’t always have to help my father. He likes it when I help around but sometimes I just take it easy, you know?”. Ken nodded and thought back on the time his mother had just gotten sick and e had first started doing the house work.

When evening came again they were sitting in the living room drinking tea. Ken had said earlier that he needed to buy sugar so they had gone outside and bought some. Hide had added three spoons of sugar in his, he seemed to like sweets too because he’d gotten some for them earlier to snack on after lunch. 

“Once, when we were in another city there was a man who asked if we had suits for cats, which we didn’t so we said so but the next time we stopped by it turned out that he had made some by himself. Now he has fenced off an area for the cat’s outside his home for them!” Hide told him. Ken smile at all of Hides stories about the people he’d met. He didn’t want Hide to leave him but he’d heard the merchants planning when they were leaving earlier when they went outside.

 

“So, Kaneki, do you know how to read?” Hide had said that night when they were going to bed. Kaneki raised a brow and looked at the book Hide was holding, ”I do”. Hide flipped through a few pages and frowned, “This doesn’t seem nice” he said. “You think so?” Ken said with an air of sheepishness and a light blush on his face , because the book that Hide had picked up was about a man who turned into an insect, it was one of his favorites. Hide, noticing that he was making Ken uncomfortable, put the book back on Kens night table where it had been earlier. “Anyway, g’night Kaneki!” Hide said with a grin. Ken murmured a ‘good night’ too and then proceeded to turn off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so finally a new chapter  
> i rly like this fic tho so yea  
> this chapter is a few hundred word shorter than the other ones tho but whatever

One morning when Ken woke up Hide was nowhere to be seen. "Hide?" Ken called out as he exited his room. He heard a reply from the kitchen and went there. Hide was sitting in the kitchen, fully dressed. Usually Hide waited until after breakfast to change to his day clothes.  
Ken sat down across from Hide who looked a bit upset. Ken raised a brow, ready to ask about why he was upset but Hide beat him to it. "Were leaving tomorrow" Hide said.  
Ken didn't know what to say or how to react. He just sat there, trying to process what Hide just said. "O-oh" was all that he managed after a few moments.

 

Ken had gone down to get food supplies while Hide was packing his stuff that had ended up everywhere. Ken tried to reach the cans on the highest shelf but couldn't. His hand that had previously been reaching for cans fell now down to his side. He didn't want to be alone.  
Before he knew he was shaking and tears were staining his cheeks. As soon as he noticed the tears he wiped them and left without the canned mushrooms.

 

Hide was staring at his toothbrush. He was staying the night so he didn't need to pack it yet, but when he had thought about packing it he felt sad. He was going to miss Ken. Ken was a nerd who loved his books and shied away from things but he really liked being around him.  
After Hide left the bathroom he went to the kitchen. Kens mothers room was right next to the kitchen. Hide had wondered how sick she was since Ken always did everything and she hadn't showed her face even once during the time he had been staying there.  
Hide took a glass of water and was about to drink when he heard frantic coughing. He looked panicked towards the room where it seemed to be coming from. It was Kens mothers room.  
Hide quickly took the glass of water and ran over to the door. After a few quick knocks he opened the door and looked at the woman who was laying on the bed in the dark room.  
Hide was quickly by her side as he helped her to sit up and drink the water.  
The woman, Kens mother he assumed, gradually stopped coughing but still looked pale, even in the dark room.  
Soon Hide heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. Soon he saw the doors shadow move, indicating that it was opened wider.  
Hide looked behind him an saw a terrified looking Ken.  
Ken quickly ran over to him and his mother, eyes wide and trying to see what was wrong.  
"What happened?" Ken said after a moment. "She was having a coughing fit and i gave her some water" Hide told him. Ken sighed in relief. "I'm fine, Ken" his mom said after a few deep breaths. Ken looked at his mother with uncertainty but nodded and got up from the floor. After they were sure she was alright they left her to sleep.

 

After the coughing incident Ken and Hide were sitting on the couch in the living room. Ken had snuggled up in one end of the couch with a blanket while Hide was in the other end. Ken had told Hide about how his mom got sick, and about how he was unable to get a doctor to her. Now it was quiet in the living room. Kens eyes were watery and Hide really didn't like seeing his friend like that. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work. "Ken" Hide said in a serious tone. When Ken looked up at him and he was sure he got his attention, he continued, "What if you could come with us to the next town and get a doctor". Ken looked at him with hopeful eyes and Hide had an urge to ruffle his hair. But just as quickly the hope vanished and Ken guiltily looked down at his blanket covered lap, "I cant leave mom" Ken said. "Don't you have any relatives?" Hide said and scooted closer to Kens side of the couch. Kens eyes lit up again when Hide mentioned relatives. "Yes! I- I have an aunt, she can help mom when i'm gone" Ken got up while saying this and ran out of the living room. "I'm going to see my aunt!" Ken yelled as he left Hide on the couch.

 

When Ken returned he seemed relived. With a shy smile he went up to Hide and hugged him. This caught Hide off guard at first but after a few seconds he hugged Ken back. "My aunt promised to take care of her. Thank you, Hide, for helping me" Ken murmured when he let go of Hide. "Any day" Hide grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED ALWAYS!
> 
> it's been a month, huh?  
> well this was a lame, super short, chapter. Stuff is (hopefully) gonna happen in the next chapter.  
> I also didn't have time to beta it this time, sorry!  
> might try to do it tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> ((I'd love to have a comment or two to keep me motivated with this fic))

After Kens aunt had promised him that she would take care of his mom for him, he ran back home to Hide. Hide then helped him pack essentials, clothing and a pillow ie. When he and Hide were done packing they went to the kitchen for a snack. While they were eating the sandwiched Ken had made to them, Hide noticed that he kept glancing at his mothers door. "It's gonna be fine, Ken. You'll be back in no time" Hide assured the worried boy sitting across from him. Ken then stared at Hide for a moment before looking down at his plate and nodding. 

Hide and Ken were making a last safety control on their suits and bags before leaving. When they were outside Hide guided Ken to one of the vehicles. They stepped inside the fairly large vehicle, stripping out of their suits before going to the main area. It looked like it could fit almost 20 people inside the rectangle shaped room. The walls looked like metal, some parts being covered in some kind of fabric. It was dark inside but Ken could see a figure huddled in a corner. Ken tugged at Hides sleeve and pointed towards the figure. Hide looked in the direction Ken was pointing. After squinting to see who it was, Hide smiled. "That's Hinami. She's probably sleeping.", Hide then made a 'shh' sound before dragging Kaneki to one of the corners. They sat down with their bags on a mattress. On the mattress there was a opened sleeping back spread out, along with a blanket and a pillow. Hide grinned as he plopped down, bringing his hands behind his head. "It sure is nice to be back!" Hide said and closed his eyes. Ken didn't know what to do so he just sat there and hugged his bag close. After a few moments however, Hide suddenly jumped up, startling Ken. Hide walked over somewhere Ken couldn't see because of the absence of light, but he soon returned with a pillow. Ken didn't have time to react before said pillow was thrown in his face. Hide sat down next to Ken again, swinging an arm around his shoulders, "You should probably try to get some sleep, before we drive off". Ken just nodded, laying down with the pillow he'd gotten. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Ken was woken up by angry whispers. He opened one of his eyes to see Hide still sitting next to him. When he noticed that Hide seemed to be talking, or rather whispering, to somebody he turned his head further. He could faintly make out a girl standing in front of their makeshift bed. Her hair was covering one of her eyes and she looked quite angry. Ken decided to sit up. This drew the twos attention. It became quiet again. Ken looked at Hide, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm afraid Touka wants he pillow back", Hide whispered. Ken looked at the pillow that his head had been only moments ago. After a few seconds of realization he quickly gave the girl, Touka, her pillow. She then stomped back into the shadows. Ken, still a bit sleepy, looked at Hide quizzically. "I borrowed her pillow since I only had one" Hide told him. Ken nodded and laid back down. He stared at the ceiling before noticing the occasional bumps. "Hide...are we moving?" Ken asked. Hide grinned and leaned over Ken on his elbow, "Yes, yes we are". Ken smiles, it was going to be alright, they were going to find a doctor to help his mom. Everything would go back to normal.


End file.
